Crash and Burn
by RatPack2002
Summary: Lt. Felina Feral is killed in the line of duty. The Swat Kats get the blame. Tbone and Razor are on edge with one another. Will the Swat Kats catch the real killer, or will Feral take them out before they get the chance. My 1st SK fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Crash and Burn

The Turbokat's VTOL engines gently lowered the dark plane onto the cement rooftop. The canopy hissed open, and the two kats jumped out, almost in unison landing on the hard surface.

"It's over Viper!" T-bone roared.

"It's not over till itsssss over, Sssssswatkat!" Viper said, flinging a vial of acid toward T-bone.

T-bone just barely jumped out of the way. The glass vial hit the cement and instantly began to eat through it. The acidic smell was sickening, T-bone wondered what it would have felt like had Viper hadn't missed.

"Big mistake!" T-bone hissed, pouncing onto Viper.

The large kat felt rage building in his system. Viper was always playing God. He flooded the city turning it into a large swamp. He made turned him into a mutant and nearly murdered his partner, and best friend.

"I should break your damn neck while I have the chance, Viper." T-bone said.

Viper spat into T-bones face. T-bone let out an incoherent roar, and began to continuously punch Viper in the face. Green blood began to ooze out of the mad scientist's nose.

"T-bone! Stop!" Razor yelled.

"Don't you get it, Razor? Feral will take him, and he'll just get out and kill again!" T-bone yelled.

"And we'll stop him! Let's just tie him up and leave him for the Calvary, buddy." Razor attempted to reason again.

T-bone wouldn't stop; Razor pulled out his glovatrix and felt a feeling of guilt rise in his stomach. He resisted at first, but than aimed it at T-bone.

"Sorry buddy." Razor whispered.

He fired the weapon at his friend. A net wrapped around T-bone, knocking him clean off of Dr. Viper. He lay in the net like a caged beast, his eyes burning while looking at Razor.

Before anyone could speak, Lt. Felina Feral burst through an access door. She had her weapon pulled and at the ready. She looked at Razor, the bloodied mess that was Dr. Viper and T-bone entangled in a net, angrily trying to get out of it.

"What the hell is going on up here?" Feral demanded.

"Dr. Viper was trying to put acid in the buildings water main. Good thing we got here or you'd have the worst case of explosive diarrhea ever!" Razor remarked.

"Fine. Looks like your aim is a little off, Razor." Feral said, holstering her weapon.

Dr. Viper waited for his chance. The big kat was still tied up, Feral had just put her weapon away, and the small kat had just taken his eyes off of him. He let out a small moan, his face hurt badly. He slowly inched his way onto his feet, and in the flash of an eye grabbed Feral by her neck with his lizard like tail!

"I'll ssssqueeze the life out of her!" Viper threatened.

"Calm down, Viper. Let the Lieutenant go." Razor pleaded, aiming his glovatrix at the horrible creature.

Dr. Viper's eyes went emotionless. The yellow tint of them glistened in the afternoon sun. Foam began to form at his scaley lips.

"You are in no position to make demandsss, ssswatkat." Viper hissed, tightening his grip on Feral's neck.

Feral felt her oxygen supply begin to dwindle. The rough skin on his tail was slicing through her neck. She couldn't hold out much longer. She looked at Razor just standing there, waiting for his next move.

"_Shoot him"_ She mouthed.

Razor tried to line up a shot, but Viper blocked his sight line with the Lietuant. He had a shield, that was more inpenatrabatle than one of Dark Kat's force fields. Razor lowered his weapon.

T-bone struggled to get out of the net. He was more enraged than ever, but the net seemed to resist more and more with every move. He felt helpless.

"Game over, Ssswat Kat, you looosssse." Viper said, flashing his sharp teeth.

He flung Lt. Feral over the edge of the building, all the while keeping his eye on Razor, who was in a state of shock.

"NOOO!" T-bone yelled. He frantically began pulling at the net, but to no avail. A faint scream could be heard as Felina Feral plummeted to her doom.

Commander Feral pulled up to the entrance of the MegaKat Tower. Reports had been indicated there was a Swat Kat sighting. Just as her turned off his engine, a large object fell onto the hood of his car, splattering blood all over his windshield. He opened the door and got out to look at the item. He was shocked, laying in a bloody heap on his squad car was his niece, she laid there, dying.

"Uncle….." She moaned.

"Shh. It's ok, your going to be ok." Feral said, taking off his trench coat and covering her up.

"_Kats Alive! What the hell is her father going to do to me?" _ He thought to himself.

"It's ok, Felina, help is coming. Hang on, please hang on!" Feral said, grasping her paw.

He took out his radio and began ordering for help, he also put in a request for a chopper backup.

"Damn you Swat Kats. You will not get away this time!" He roared after he placed the orders over his radio.

He felt the hand of his niece go limp. He checked her pulse and for any signs of breathing. There was none. He new CPR, but her body was crushed. How she managed to hang on for that long was a miracle in it's own right.

Razor was just finishing cutting through the net with a buzz saw on his glovatrix. When T-bone was free he got up and swiftly punched Razor in the face. The smaller kat's flight helmet flew off his head and bounced onto the cement rooftop.

"What the HELL are you doing, Razor?" T-bone let out.

Before Razor could answer, T-bone shoved him, he fell to the ground. T-bone was about to kick him, but remembered, Dr. Viper was still on the rooftop, or was he? The large kat scanned the rooftop, all that was left was a few puddles of that grotesque green blood. Viper had left. Once again the Swat Kats had been outsmarted, and the mutant doctor had gotten away, but this time there was a much bigger loss.

"Commander Feral is going to have kittens when he finds out his niece is dead, Razor. Why the hell did you freeze up? You had the shot!" T-bone said, taking off his helmet and throwing it down to the ground in a rage.

"No I didn't. He would have blocked it with her, I would have shot her, not him you asshole!" Razor said, getting up and dusting himself off.

"It never would have happened if you wouldn't have stopped me! Now she's dead and he got away! You don't get it, for a genius you're a total jack ass, you know that Jake? I told you, he would just come back and cause more grief. NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" T-bone said, shoving Razor in the chest again.

T-bone walked over to the ledge Feral had been tossed over. Maybe she had caught a flagpole like in the movies, or something. He looked down from the 40 story building. His gut began to swell when he saw that Commander Feral's personal squad car was parked at the entrance of the building. An ambulance was making it's way up the street, a crowd began to gather.

Two on lookers began a conversation.

"What happened here?" A construction worker with a tray of coffees for his co workers asked.

"I dunno. I think the Swat Kats lost it, and threw and enforcer off the roof! Isn't that Commander Feral? A kat in a business suit asked.

"I think it is, damn he doesn't look so good. Isn't his niece on the force? You don't think that's her do you? The construction worker asked.

"God, I hope not. You know his brother was a judge, I used to work in his office. He wanted her to be a lawyer, never really cared much for the Enforcer's, he felt they were too militant." The kat in the suit went on.

"I never knew that. What happened to him, I don't remember a Judge Feral." The construction worker, now deeply interested went on.

"He went crazy about a decade ago, got put into an asylum outside of town. He busted out, nobody has heard of him since." The kat in the suit said, taking off his glasses and wiping some dust off of them.

T-bone turned away from the ledge and walked back toward Razor, who was still laying on the ground. He sighed, and helped Razor to his feet.

"Come on, we need to get the hell out of here. Feral is down there, I'm sure he doesn't want to see us." T-bone said, more calmer in his tone.

"You don't think that he is going to blame us, do you? Razor said, dusting off his flight suit and picking up his helmet.

"I don't know Jake. Let's not stick around to find out. Come on." T-bone said.

The two walked back to the jet. T-bone paused and looked toward the ledge again. He sighed and continued on to the jet. Moments later the engine was running and they lifted off.

"She could have lived. I've read that kats have fallen from really far up and lived to tell about it." T-bone went on.

Jake hesitated. There had been 1 or 2 events, but never from that far up. She had to have died. There was no way in hell she could have survived. "Yeah, I heard that too. She is a tough kat, she's probably ok." Jake lied.

Feral watched as the medics loaded his niece onto the ambulance. He heard a distinct engine roar from above, and watched as the Turbokat bolted off away from the scene.

A group of children, on their way home from school pointed and looked in awe at the departing Turbokat. They conversed about how cool the Swat Kats were and how they always saved the day.

The talk of the Swat Kat's being heroes sickened Feral, more than anyone else at this very moment. His niece was dead, and they had just left the scene. It didn't take a great detective to figure who was responsible.

Feral took out his radio and pushed the transmit button, this time he wouldn't let them get away so easy.

"This is Feral. Put all choppers in the sky, scramble any jet that is in service. Take down the Swat Kats, I repeat, take down the Swat Kats. If possible, bring them in alive. Have a chopper sent to the roof of MegaKat tower to pick me up. Feral out." The commander said.

Feral made his way through a group of onlookers and headed inside the building. He made his way to the elevator and headed for the rooftop. The cheap elevator music began to anger him, he ripped out the speaker projecting the music and threw it to the ground. The elevator car reached the rooftop, and the doors slid open. He walked out and began to search the rooftop for evidence. Evidence of the two murderers that killed his niece. Evidence of the two vigilantes falsely labeled as heroes, and not murderers.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

In the pilots ready room, rookie pilot Anthony Tanner went over his boots with a shining cloth. He was fresh out of the academy and looking to impress his supervisor on his first day. The door burst open as the Squadron Commander walked in.

"Attention on deck!" Tanner boomed.

All of the other pilots laughed at him. It was Squad Commander's 20th year in the Enforcers, and he had a no nonsense attitude toward rookie pilots.

"Shut up rookie. Sit down, prepare to be briefed." Commander O'hara announced.

"Sir, yes sir!" Tanner boomed.

The Squad Commander rolled his eyes and began to speak.

"Ok gentlemen, listen up. Commander Feral has called in a full aerial assault. The target is the Swat Kats. He wants them brought in alive, so no firing until I authorize it, or if you are fired upon. We will go up at an altitude of 14,000 feet, I will attempt to make radio contact with the Swat Kats. We will then escort them to MegaKat International Airport were ground forces will pick them up. There will be chopper back up around the airport, don't worry if they try to get away, the choppers will fire their heat seekers, and take them out. I know the Swat Kats have many toys, so be careful, if you are locked on to, take evasive action immediately, don't try to hot shot your way out of it. Now suit up, gear up and roll out."

The squad commander read out the teams. Tanner didn't hear his name. He watched as the pilots swarmed to get to the hanger. He hesitated, did the commander leave him out? Should he go ask him, or would he get embarrassed. He stumbled toward the commander who was shuffling some papers at a worn out wooden podium.

"Uh…..sir, you didn't have anything for me." Tanner blurted out, nervously.

"So I didn't. Well, guess your flying with me." O'hara answered, matter of factly.

Tanner clicked his heels together, and preformed an about face and headed for the hanger. O'hara let out a sigh of frustration.

"Pilot, where the hell is your flight suit?" He said, somewhat jokingly.

"Oh yeah, I got it in my locker." Tanner answered, turning around shuffling the combination on the locker with his name on it.

_Oh boy, its going to be one of those days._ O'hara thought to himself. _Where the hell do they find these guys? Why do I always get stuck with them?_

"I'll be on the flight deck, hurry up." O'hara said, rolling his eyes once more.

Five minutes later, Tanner reported to the flight deck in his uniform. O'hara glanced him over. He let out another sigh, this was indeed going to be a long day, and they hadn't left the flight deck yet.

"Helmet?" O'hara coughed out.

Tanner patted his head and realized he had forgotten his flight helmet. He let out a nervous smile and headed back to the locker room.

"Why oh why, did Feral get rid of Clawson and Furlong?" The squad commander asked an empty flight deck.


	3. Chapter 3

Razor watched the altimeter numbers raise as the Turbokat picked up altitude. 5000 feet, 5040 feet finally it rested at 6,000 feet. T-bone steadied the jet; Razor looked down at the puffy white clouds that were beginning to form in the afternoon sky.

"Razor, sorry I went off like that buddy. It's just that…." T-bone was interrupted by Razor.

"It's cool. I know. God I wonder what Feral is going to do." Razor went on.

"I don't know buddy. I dunno." T-bone went on, adjusting his helmet.

Razor turned on his radar screen and saw an entire formation of fighters rapidly closing in on them. He double checked, it was indeed an Enforcer formation. He reluctantly armed the weapons from his consol.

"Boogies on our tail. An entire Enforcer squadron, closing in fast!" Razor reported.

T-bone felt the throttle tighten in his hand. He knew he was a great pilot, but an entire squadron? Even the Red Lynx couldn't out fly an _entire _squadron. At least not in this era.

"Roger, taking evasive maneuvers!" T-bone acknowledged.

Both of them simultaneously put on their oxygen masks. They both knew that the chances of getting out of this one were just a fraction about zero. It would take every ounce of piloting skill T-bone had just to keep them in flight long enough for Razor to at least slow down the squadron of planes sent out.

"Razor, why don't we just use the speed of heat. We could definitely out run those single engine jets of theirs!" T-bone offered.

"Negative, the sonic boom that bad boy would send off would probably harm a lot of innocents down in the city." Razor stated.

T-bone silently cursed under his breath. He was right, and they already had their names linked to one death of an innocent, better not add to it.

"Roger that. Well Razor, I guess we have one option, fight back." T-bone said.

"Bingo." Razor replied with his response to accuracy.

The squadron commander's voice came over their radio sets. His voice was familiar, O'hara had been their superior officer when they were still on the force.

"Attention Swat Kats. This is Enforcer Squadron Commander O'hara. Change your bearing to six-eight-niner twelve. Land at the MegaKat City Airport, runway 14." O'hara's voice crackled over the radio.

T-bone tugged at his flight mask. O'hara had pretty much taught everything Chance Furlong knew about flying. Chances were that this entire Squadron was Feral's best, the one saved for dire emergencies.

"Crud! It's O'hara. Things went from worse to more worse in a matter of seconds!" T-bone snorted.

"Roger that. Are you going to land us at MegaKat Airport?" Razor asked.

"Didn't plan on it, buddy. Got any toys to help us out?" T-bone asked.

"We have quite a few aces up our sleeve. Lets rock!" Razor replied, scrolling through the various missiles and weaponry the Turbokat had to offer.

Once again, the Squadron Commander came over the radio, repeating his previous order. Both Swat Kats seemed to ignore the message, and counted down the seconds for what could be their final dogfight over the city they protected.

For a 3rd time, the Squad Commanders voice came over the radio, this time more stern than ever. It was standard procedure to give a rogue pilot 3 warnings before opening fire, O'hara was as by the book as you could get.

"Attention Swat Kats. Change your bearing to six-eight-niner twelve. Land at the MegaKat City Airport, runway 14. This is your FINAL warning. Be advised, we will open fire if you fail to respond." O'hara warned.

"Commander O'hara, this is Turbokat. Negative, we will not change bearing to six-eight-niner-twelve." T-bone replied. "Be advised, if you open fire upon us, we will open fire against you. This is YOUR final warning, over." T-bone responded, over his radio.

Razor watched as the formation broke away into many smaller formations, groups of 5. T-bone watched on his radar screen, he was familiar with the tactic. They were trying to box them in, setting them up like fish in a barrel.

"Well, here we go, eh, buddy?" T-bone said.

"Cement machine gun, deployed. I have lock on The Squadron Commander. Fire!" T-bone replied.

O'hara went into shock as he saw a large glob of cement head for his canopy. His eyes were wide. In a split second, Tanner, avoided the glob and hit the afterburners on the jet, closing in on the target.

"Nice move, Rookie. Return fire." O'hara ordered.

"Roger. Firing laser." Tanner replied, without any sign of emotion.

A yellow laser emitted from the hollow nose cone of the aircraft, cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter. In a split second it grazed the tail of the Turbokat, just enough to scrape the paint off.

"Whoa, that was close. I don't remember O'hara being that aggressive!" Razor said.

"Well, O'hara never fired on us." T-bone stated.

"Good point. Let's try something different. Banshee Missiles deployed!" Razor replied.

He pulled the trigger on his toggle and watched the two missiles from the reverse launcher fly out from inside the canopy.

"2 missiles approaching, Rookie. Evasive maneuvers." O'hara alerted, without emotion.

"Roger. Taking evasive action." Tanner replied, equally emotionless.

O'hara smirked. Tanner was turning out to be a swell pilot. If only they could work on his childish demeanour. He made a mental note of putting him in for an award when they returned to base.

Tanner guided the plane away from the missiles trajectory. Unbeknowst to him, the missiles were not disingned as an impact weapon. A piercing sound began to crack the canopy of the jet. The two kats began to wail in pain.

"What the hell is that!" O'hara screamed.

The canopy shattered into many small pieces. Cabin pressure had dropped. The sound waves were still emitting in the air, causing their ear drums to bleed.

"Bail out, Bail out!" O'hara ordered Tanner.

Tanner reached down under his seat and pulled the ejection lever. He flew out of his plane and soon the parachute deployed. He watched as O'hara did the same and then watched as his plane began to drop into the city below. Tanner was angry. It was his first mission and he had failed. He pulled out his sidearm and began to fire at the Turbokat, even though it was futile.

"Bingo. One down, 59 to go." Razor reported.

"Raising altitude. Lets get away from the city, we cant shoot down these planes over the streets." T-bone stated. "Setting course to Megakat Bay. Nobody should get hurt out there."

"Roger that." Razor agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

T-bone piloted the jet over the bay. Within seconds the entire sky was darkened out by the entire squadron of Enforcer planes in pursuit of the Swat Kats. The rich kats on their extravagant yachts, and the simple everyday folks out on the water for some relaxing fishing looked up in the sky at the event folding above them.

"Razor, we're out of the city, let's go to speed of heat!" T-bone ordered.

"Roger, that. Speed of Heat mode activated!" Razor said pushing a red button on his consol.

Before he could get his finger off the button the whole console began to short out. Something had gone wrong! Smoke began to emit from his instrument panel.

"Crud! Short circuit! My entire arsenal is out!" Razor confirmed.

"Damn it! Things can't get any worse can they?" T-bone roared.

T-bone went over a few scenarios in his head really fast. They couldn't out run them, they couldn't fight back. He looked over the horizon, and saw an entire swarm of helicopters closing in on them like locusts during a plague.

"Sorry, buddy!" T-bone said.

"For what? T-bone, what the hell are you talking about?" Razor asked.

Before he realized what was going on, he felt the cool air of the sky. T-bone had ejected him over the bay! He began to maneuver his ejector seat, as the Turbokat hurtled further from him. The planes roared past him, one by one, barely missing the ejected pilot. He watched as they closed on their target like a pack of wolves attack their prey. The massive sound of an explosion thundered across the bay. Razor felt his stomach churn, T-bone had been shot down.

Before he could start to mourn, a couple of helicopters closed in on him. He looked up into the cockpit at the pilot of the helicopter closest to him, it was Commander Feral. Both kats stared at one another, emotionless.

"This is Commander Feral. Surrender, Swat Kat." Feral ordered over a loud speaker.

"_Face it, Jake. It's over. We lost."_ The vigilante weapons officer thought to himself. He began to descend his ejector seat into the water, Enforcer speed boats had begun encircling where he would come down into the water. He felt hopeless, and then suddenly a new voice filled his head:

"_No. This one is for Chance, if we go down, we go down with our dignity intact!" _He thought to himself.

Razor pushed a button on the armrest of his chair, a scope emitted from the backrest. He lined up his sights, right onto the rotary blades of Ferrell's helicopter. A bright red laser beam severed the blade from the spinning axle. In an act of desperation, Feral fired his machine guns, but missed. His aircraft splashed down into the blue waters. Razor didn't even look down; he put everything he had in his boosters and headed back to the shoreline.

He spotted a patch of rocks surrounding a large drainage pipe and landed, hardly onto them. Razor undid his harness and took one last look over the scene he was running from. The boats had gotten Feral and his co-pilot out safely from the wreckage. Razor pulled out his glovatrix from a compartment on his ejector seat and ventured into the large drainage pipe.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake sat in the hanger, looking at the spot the Turbokat rested when not out saving the city, or the entire world. It seemed bizarre that the plane was missing, as was his partner. 2 days had passed. No word on T-bone, no word of anything. Jake had been in the hanger for the past 2 days, in case the Enforcers came. It was well equipped; it could withstand a nuclear war and was stocked up with supplies. He had left the radio on, incase T-bone called, but there was no response on their secret frequency.

Bored, or just tired of sitting and waiting for a transmission that may never come, he turned on the TV. Kats Eye News was broadcasting the funeral of Lt. Felina Feral. She was being put to rest today at noon. Jake watched as the Enforcers marched through the street in a full military funeral. He recognized a few of them from his days when he was on the force.

"_Of course, Lt. Feral was killed on duty a few days ago. The Enforcers have not yet released any information on the matter, although rumors indicate the Swat Kats were allegedly at the scene_." News Anchor Ann Gora commentated.

Jake watched as the horse drawn carriage at the head of the funeral detail made its way down Main Street. The mourners had lined the streets in passing of one of their finest. Then it happened. The screen went orange and screams replaced the silence of the somber moment.

"_Oh my! Oh my God! There has been an explosion! It appears that the Megakat City Courthouse has exploded! Yes, it has. Oh no, its starting to collapse in on itself!" _ Ann Gora cried.

Above all the chaos, a kat dressed in a black set of fatigues watched and admired his handy work. He looked up at his 2 partners and nodded. Simultaneously they opened a large plastic case and each pulled out an assault rifle. Without any sign of remorse, the both placed magazines into their rifles and began to fire into the crowds that lined the streets.

"_Once again, the MegaKat City Courthouse has exploded! There appears to be many injured, some of the Enforcer color guard are laying in the street. There is no evidence of an attack..perhaps a gas main burst or another such event. Now there appears to be gunfire raining down from the rooftops at the victims of the explosion!"_ Ann Gora said, continuing her report.

Jake felt an urge to get up, but remembered he was alone and the Swat Kats were now considered public enemy number one in Feral's eyes. He could only do as any other citizen could do at this moment, sit and watch the horrific events unfold before his eyes, on a TV screen non the less.

Commander Feral attempted to pull a downed Enforcer out of the sniper's fire, but was pinned down. He pulled his service revolver, and started searching the rooftops for a target. He couldn't see anyone, whoever these guys were, they had this planned out before hand. He sighed and pulled his cell phone out of his dress uniform. Dialing Enforcer HQ he ordered 2 helicopters be sent to search for the snipers and end the threat.

The kats in the black fatigues continued firing into the crowd. They laughed as the kats scurried around like tiny ants when their hill was knocked over. The screams from atop the buildings they were perched on were faint, they had a sick feeling of being superior, almost god like as they rained down there ultimate deaths.

Razor had already made his way over to his locker, dressing. Each word uttered by Ann Gora on the TV made him fill with anger. _"Innocent bystanders being picked off, one by one." _ He thought of what had happened to Lt. Feral. _"Innocent citizens going down, one by one. Its complete and utter chaos."_ He thought about the fact that they had to open fire on an Enforcer jet, sending it down over the city. He put on his helmet, and ran toward the corridor where they kept the extra cyclotron. He fired up the engine and sped out of the tunnel, which was normally reserved for the Turbokat.

He watched the piles of junk fly by, the entire junk yard turning into a tiny glimmer on his rearview mirrors. The immense skyline of Megakat City begun to grow upfront of him. It was intimidating to him. He was use to flying high above the clouds, now the city stared down upon him, judging him, mocking him.

He turned on the AM radio, to listen to the reports. Ann Gora's voice came to life through his headset.

"_Once again, they open fire with an explosive weapon, destroying another Enforcer Swat van. On what was suppose to be a mournful and somber event has grown to become one of the worst in the history of our city." _ Gora reported. He could hear the sounds of gunfire and explosions during her commentary.

He began to arm his weapon systems, and continue to listen to the report. He sped down the highway, dodging traffic when he had too. He was going over 200mph, but it still didn't seem fast enough. Each second was an eternity for him. Finally he reached the city limits, and headed downtown. He watched as groups of kats turned and gawked at him, pointing. He wondered if it was out of admiration, or disgust for the murder of Lt. Feral. Another mile or so, he began to smell the carnage. The burning flesh, the smell of gun oil from automatic weapons. Razor had arrived, only this time he was alone.

Razor pulled down the visor on his helmet, and did a thermal scan of the rooftops. He found what he was looking for, a group of kats firing from atop the Megakat clock tower. He plotted a trajectory from a small computer on the consol of his cyclotron, the seat launched off of the bike like a tiny rocket, sending him toward the top of the clock tower. He landed right behind the snipers, who hadn't heard him drop, amazingly. He put on his glovatrix and aimed at one, and fired an octopus missile. The projectile rammed into him, causing him to drop his rife. He attempted to move, but the missile had pinned him against the wall he was taking cover behind.

One of the snipers turned around, and saw Razor in sheer surprise. He tried to aim his weapon for a shot, but was too slow. A glob of cement had covered his face. He fell to the ground fiercely trying to pull the grainy substance out of his eyes, nose and mouth before he suffocated. Two more snipers were still firing into the streets below. Razor fired a net at the two and watched as they both fell to the floor, cursing and clawing too get out. He walked up to the two kats and kicked on of them.

"Who are you?" Razor demanded to now.

"Piss off, Swat Kat. We ain't telling you nothing." One of the masked kats replied.

Razor rolled his eyes and kicked him in the face. The masked cat let out a cry, followed by a few more cuss words.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Razor demanded, once more.

The kat didn't answer, but spat out some blood, and a tooth. Razor fired a missle into the wall, knocking a portion of it out. Debris and dust flew around them, unfazed Razor began to pull the net toward the knocked out portion. He thrust himself, and the kats in the net began to scream. The netted kats were being dangled over the side of a building, 20 stories up.

"I'm not feeling very strong today. Unless you want to be a pancake, you'd better speak up. Who are you?" Razor asked, one more time.

"I'm James Lion, He's Ronald Scurry, and the one against the wall over there is Yuri Veribatch. He's deaf, he cannot hear. Don't drop us!" The kat with the bloody mouth let out.

Razor let the net slip, the 2 kats let out a scream of fear." Who do you work for? Who put you up to this?"

"I cant he made us swear, he'd kill us!" Lion pleaded.

"What makes you think, I won't? Razor sneered. He let the net slide down closer to the sidewalk below.

"OK OK! He called himself T-bone. He's some sorta pilot or something! Honestly!" Lion admitted.

"Liar! T-bone is my partner!" Razor screamed.

"I swear to GOD, that's who paid us to do this." Lion pleaded.

Razor dropped the net, it had gone down 10 feet or so, he listened to the two kats scream. He caught it again, this time with some trouble. He pulled it back up, the two kats were still screaming for help.

"Swear to me!!" Razor said.

"It was a kat named T-bone. He said he was working for somebody!! He's a big tabby, sorta crazy. Honestly!" Lion screamed.

Razor couldn't believe his ears. He let the net drop, and listened to the two kats scream for their lives until they stopped. He peered over the ledge he had made and saw the net, dangeling safely above the sidewalk. The entire time he had the rope attacked to the net tied down.

He heard footsteps approaching, and commands being ordered. One of the Enforcer Swat teams was on its way to the rooftop of the tower, Razor dove off the ledge and fired his grapple to another building, and swung to safety. He watched as the Swat Team cleared the area and began pulling up his net, and bring in the snipers. He looked down at the mess they had caused, the over turned vehicles, the burning fires and worst of all, the dead who laid in the street and the injured wandering around looking for help. A single figure caught his attention, Commander Feral began looking around at the various rooftops for more signs of trouble, then their eyes met for the first time. Razor pushed a button on his glovatrix and his cyclotron, a few blocks away came to life and raced toward the building Razor was on top off. It stopped. Like an acrobat, Razor jumped off the building and landed softly on the motorcycle, and sped off. Feral stood their watching the Swat Kat speed off, from yet another crime.


	6. Chapter 6

Razor sped through the junkyard and pushed a button on the consol of his cyclotron. A secret door slid open and he rode into it. The cyclotron's engine filled the small tunnel like a beast awakening from its slumber. Finally, he reached the hanger area and hit the brakes. He couldn't believe what he saw, the entire hanger was in shambles. Somebody, or something had broken in and torn things apart. He got off the bike, not thinking of putting down the kickstand, the bike hit the cement floor with a deafening thud. The lights were barely functioning, he hit the flashlight in his helmet and began surveying the damage.

Tables were thrown over, documents were all over the place. It looked like the armory had been ransacked, various items were out of place and some missing all together. Graffiti was painted all over the place. Words like REVENGE and DIE were painted in red all over the walls.

"T-bone? Are you here buddy?" Jake called, his voice bouncing around the hanger like a rubber ball.

"_Those thugs on the roof, were they really honest? Has T-bone gone nuts?"_

Jake took his glovatrix out of his harness pocket and put it on, just in case whoever made the mess was, in fact, still hiding in the darkness waiting to attack. He searched around some more, looking at the damage to all of his creations. A row of prototype cyclotrons had been tipped over, and torn apart. His various tool boxes had been tipped over, wrenches and screw drivers of all sizes carelessly scattered all over the floor.

"_Crud, It's going to take me months to get this place organized. What's going on?"_

He walked into the weight room, it was torn to pieces. Jake smelled smoke, and stubbed his toe on something. It was a prototype bazooka he had been waiting to test out one of these days. It looks like it worked, the entire weight room was blown to pieces. Finally he made his way to the locker room, a note was posted on his locker. It didn't look like Chance's handwriting, instead it looked like a crazy kat's hand writing, scribbled on the paper, with too much force applied to the paper, multiple words were crossed out, as if the writer couldn't decide what to write, because they were in such a rage or hurry to put their mind on paper. It read, minus the corrections of course:

_Razor,_

_You've changed things FOREVER. There is no going back. You destroyed me, on purpose or by accident you destroyed me. Now I destroy you! Whoever I must hurt to hurt you I will. The hanger is fixable, but what I'll do to you and the city, won't be. Try and stop me, buddy! All you have built or care about will be destroyed. I know everything about you, you cannot hide…..or run or fly away! Remember, you changed things, not me. You made me, you you YOU. It's your fault. YOUR FAULT. Don't worry, I'm gone. Try and put your pieces together, I'll blow it all up. _

The note ended there. Jake dropped it on the ground, and opened his locker. No bomb or booby trap, just a shredded uniform and a dented flight helmet. He had really gone out of his way to destroy everything, whoever he was.

Jake picked up a chair that had been knocked over and sat in it. He threw his helmet into his locker, and pulled off his black mask. He began to think.

"_Whoever I must hurt to hurt you, I will."_ He thought to himself.

"Callie!" He exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

Razor had tried to call Callie Briggs on her communicator 3 times, but no answer. He was now hanging from a grapple outside of her apartment, peering inside. It appeared empty. He sighed and opened up a window and slid in. Looking around he decided their hadn't been any struggle, for pointers, it was cleaner than the hanger….even before some nut rampaged through it. He turned on the lights and began to search around, why hadn't she answered her communicator? Had someone gotten to her already?

He found her desk, and rummaged through the paperwork and items. Voided checks, bills, junk mail. He laughed at the letter that said you could be the next big winner. Chance had thought he had won, until Jake explained the whole gimmick to him.

"Well, I'm probably wanted for murder and acts of terror, might as well raid the Deputy Mayor's fridge." Razor said to himself.

He made his way to the kitchen and saw something on the fridge. It was an invite to a gala of some sorts on the Mayor Manx's new yacht. Razor put the invite back onto the fridge, careful not to leave any evidence of his visit. The invite said the event started at 8:30.

"Crud! I must have just missed her. Figures." Razor said looking at his watch, which read 8:15.

He searched around the apartment for any other leads, or traps. He was thankful to find nothing. No bombs, no henchkats, not even a creepling. Satisfied, Razor left the apartment and headed toward MegaKat Harbor. Traffic was rather light tonight, apparently everyone was too scared to come outside.

Rookie Enforcer Anthony Tanner, recently demoted or "reassigned temporarily" to street patrol after a meltdown over the skies of Megakat City sat in his Enforcer police cruiser, looking up at the sky.

"Fuck O'hara. I'm a pilot. Damn Swat Kats." Tanner growled to himself.

Just as he was about to eat his 3rd honey glazed donut of the night, Razor sped by on his cyclotron. He couldn't believe it! Now he had a chance to apprehend the one that got away, maybe he could get a medal or back into flight and off the street beat!

"Your mine Swat Kat!" Tanner said to himself, turning on his sirens and beginning to chase after Razor.

Razor's thoughts were broken when he saw red and blue flashing lights and the wail of a siren. He looked back and saw a single Enforcer cruiser following him.

"Perfect." He murmured to himself.

He sped up, too about 90mph, and began to go against traffic, which was picking up as he made his way closer downtown. The lone cruiser still followed him, copying his every move.

Tanner smiled. "Not this time!"

Tanner hit the gas, the engine roared. He caught up to the Swat Kat and rammed the back of his motorcycle.

"Holy shit, is this guy nuts too?" Razor growled.

He pulled back the accelerator of his cyclotron, just hitting 100mph. The traffic was starting to pick up even more, going any faster would be too dangerous, he was only trying to spook out his pursier.

Tanner grinned and put the pedal to the metal, now he too was doing 100mph. He rammed Razor again, who almost skidded out of control. He recovered control of the bike though, and got into the right lane. Tanner once again tailed him, this time picking up speed and becoming more erratic, like he was trying to catch up to him and sideswipe him into the sidewalk.

Razor, a bit annoyed grunted and pushed a button on his consol. A large quantity of oil sprayed out of the back of the cyclotron, causing the car to skid out of control and into a small china shop. He looked back at the Enforcer who got out of the car and began to curse waving his fist angrily in the air. The Swat Kat found it quite entertaining.

"Rookies." Razor murmured to himself.

Apparently the Enforcer hadn't called for back up, as Razor made his way to the harbor undetected. He parked his cyclotron inside an abandoned warehouse and pulled out his glovatrix. Hopefully this would go easy, he took a few minutes to scout out the area, it would most likely be of value to know the lay of the playing field. He climbed up a fire escape to get a better look.

"Bingo!" He whispered to himself.

Pulling down the visor on his helmet, and pushing a button on the side of it, he looked through his night vision. The Mayor's new yacht hadn't set sail just yet. He zoomed in on the deck and saw a bunch of kats in suits, the mayor and Callie sipping a glass of champagne. She was standing there by herself, and didn't appear to be having a good time.

He made his way back to the cyclotron and grabbed a few things, a scuba mask and some flippers. The turboskies had gone down with the Turbokat, so he would have to swim to the yacht, kidnap a government official, and swim back to the shore all without being noticed or killed in the process.

"Seems simple enough." Razor joked to himself.

He made his way to the water and jumped in. It was cold, and filled with trash. He rolled his eyes and began to swim toward the yacht. The boat wasn't moving really fast, quite yet and he caught up to it easily. He aimed his glovatrix at a railing on the side of the yacht and caught it with a grapple. So far, so good. The line retracted and pulled him out of the water. He made sure the coast was clear, watching as two females in evening gowns walked by.

"_I always wanted to crash a party!" _He thought to himself.

When it was clear, he hopped over the rail and took off his mask and flippers. He kept in the shadows, alerting anyone that he was on board wouldn't be the best of ideas, considering he was public enemy number 1 in MegaKat City.

"Ahh, Mr. Young, so glad you could make it. I suppose you would like to swing a few business proposals my way?" Mayor Manx's thick accent could be heard, coming closer to Razor's position.

"_Damn. He will never get MegatKat Tower rented out, will he?" _Razor thought to himself, following with a grin.

"Perhaps Mayor Manx. Each visit I have here results in some sort of disaster, I'll make my decision. MegaKat City and Catarado City are my two finalists." Mr. Young replied.

He watched as the two business kats walked past. They hadn't caught sight of him, so far things were going pleasant, a rarity in the past few days. Razor continued his way through the shadows, and spotted Ms. Briggs looking out into the waters. He sneaked up on her, like a tiger about to claim its prey. Then it happened. A large explosion rocked the boat, the guests began to panic and scream.

"I say, calm down, it must just be engine trouble! These new yachts always do this!" The Mayor attempted to yell over the chaos that was brewing.

A group of speed boats closed in on the vessel, and men in black fatigues threw grappling hooks over the bow of the yacht and began to board it. Razor recognized the black fatigues, they were from the same men earlier, the snipers.

"Crud! This just gets better and better!" Razor hissed to himself.

The first two henchman to board the yacht began to fire their semi automatic weapons into the air. A classic maneuver for movie henchman and terrorists alike. Razor jumped out of the shadows and hit the two kats with his mini-cement machine gun.

"Look it's the Swat Kats!" A random guest screamed. "They're attacking us again!"

Razor ran to the side the kats in the dark uniforms were climbing up. He used the buzz saw on his glovatrix to cut their lines, and watched as they fell down into the murky waters below the yacht's deck. Then another explosion rocked the boat. The entire wheel house went up into flames, deckhands and crewmembers jumped out of the shattered windows burning alive. Razor aimed his glovatrix at them and fired some flame retardant foam onto them. He turned around, and walked right into someone's fist.

"Fancy seeing you here, buddy!" A familiar voice taunted him.

Razor rubbed his aching head, and waited for his vision to settle. He must have blacked out for a few seconds, he had gotten hit very hard right in the temple. He got to his feet. The henchman had taken complete control of the boat.

" _I gotta…gotta find Callie."_ He thought to himself.

He staggered to get to his feet, and regain his balance. After a deep breath he regained his balance and composure. Two henchman tried to take advantage and charge him. Instinctavily he fired two mini octopus missiles. The missiles slammed into the chests of the charging kats and sent them flying all the way over the stern of the yacht. He made his way to a large crowd of kats, mainly just ones who were too shocked to abandon ship. Then he saw the kat with the familiar voice. It was T-bone in a ruined flight suit. His fur and skin was horribly burned and singed. He had Ms. Briggs by the arm pulling her.

Ms. Briggs didn't know what was going on. The Swat Kats going rogue was one of her fears the past few days, but she didn't want to believe it.

"Come on Ms. Briggs. Your coming with me!" T-bone hissed.

Without answering, Ms. Briggs used her free hand and punched T-bone in the stomach, as hard as she could. T-bone flinched, it wasn't the most painful punch he had endured but it caught him off guard.

"You have a little bit of fight in you, I like that!" T-bone exclaimed, madly.

Razor pounced on top of T-bone, claws out knocking him to the deck. "Then you'll love me!" Razor hissed. T-bone's eyes went wide. Razor punched him in the face, feeling the cartalidge in T-bone's nose snap. Razor looked down, T-bone was out cold. He had never punched anyone that hard in his life.

"Razor, what the HELL is going on here?" Ms. Briggs screamed.

"I'll explain later, lets go!" Razor exclaimed, tossing her overboard.

He heard her screaming, and finally hitting the water. He looked back at his long time partner, and wondered if he should save him too, it was hard to make a decision. Before he could think any further, the fire had spread to the fuel lines of the boat, letting out the most violent of the explosions yet. Razor leapt off the boat and into the water, starting to swim toward the docks, while Deputy Mayor Briggs screamed her lungs out.


	8. Chapter 8

Razor sped through Megakat Desert on his cyclotron. Going back to the hanger was too risky; Chance knew every square inch of it, had he survived the final explosion on the yacht, that is. A large airfield began coming into view. Razor had scouted it out a few times, and never told chance. It was a contingency plane, incase the Enforcers or anyone ever did find the secret hanger underneath their garage in the junkyard. He hadn't finished it yet, and never told T-bone about it. He reached the airfield, which hadn't been in service since Mega War II. He hit a button on his consol, and a large hanger began to open its bay door. Finally convinced, he turned off the engine and got off the bike.

"Razor, what the hell is going on here? Tell me!" Callie ordered, getting off the bike.

"To be honest, I don't know. T-bone snapped, he's gone nuts. Feral is out to get us, the entire city seems to be against us!" Razor exclaimed, throwing his helmet toward a large object covered by a tarp.

"Did you two kill Lt. Feral?" She asked her tone still loud.

"No! Dr. Viper did, he threw her off some building a few days ago. Me and T-bone found him trying to put some kind of poison in the water main, and we chased him to the roof. He tossed Feral off the top of the building! Me and T-bone tried to get away from the Enforcers, but he got shot down over the bay somewhere. I haven't had time to figure anything out!" Razor yelled.

"Why are we here in the middle of nowhere?" Callie demanded.

Razor sighed and threw his hands up, he was in no mood to explain things right now, and he wanted someone to explain things to him.

"Because, T-bone already knows were our hideout is. I never told him about this place, it's a secret. He already trashed our hanger, and destroyed most of our things, the place is useless! OK? Is that simple enough to follow? That's all I know!" Razor screamed above his lungs.

"Well, sorry! I'm not used to being kidnapped by the Swat Kats! Maybe Viper or Dark Kat, but I hold you guys in a higher regard!" Callie shouted.

"Well, I saved your life, didn't I?" Razor screamed.

"Ok, your right. Sorry, but I don't know what the hell is going on." Callie said, more calm.

"Welcome to the club." Razor answered, lowering his tone.

Callie looked around at the hanger. It was incredible, even though it wasn't quite finished, tools were still out and work was in progress. She had always wondered where the two kats ran off to when they finished up their work.

"Razor this place is incredible! How could you find the time to build such a place?" Callie asked.

"Eh, it's ok. Not finished though, I apologize. I didn't know where else to go. All of these things are just prototypes, never tested. Some of the things here are just duds." Razor explained.

"Does the plumbing work?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, there is a locker room down there. Its clean, the shower works, there are some clothes you can change into. Have at it." He answered.

She walked toward the locker room to clean herself up. Swimming in Mega Kat Harbor wasn't the healthiest activity. She pulled seaweed out of her hair as she made her way there. Razor walked over to the work station and began to log onto his mainframe. He turned on a small TV which was already playing the events of the yacht explosion; Ann Gora was already on the scene with the Kats Eye News team.

"_Reports indicate that the Swat Kats attacked the yacht, one of them, believed to be Razor kidnapped the deputy mayor. No ransom or demands have been made. The other one could not be found. This is the 3__rd__ major attack this week involving the Swat Kats. Back to you Sam."_

Razor wasn't much of a detective, he was primarily an inventor. Finding information was going to be hard. He attempted to hack into the Enforcer database to find any leads. After searching for 10 minutes he hadn't found anything useful, other than the fact T-bone and Razor AKA the Swat Kats were still at large. He pounded his fist on the desk in frustration. He then attempted to look up the last name Lion on the criminal data base at the Kat's Eye News database. One hit was listed, he opened the file.

**Lion, James**

Ht. 5'11 weight. 170lbs

Military Training: Marine Corps sniper school. Special Forces training number one in class. Navy Cross recipient.

Criminal Record: Armed robbery, aggravated assault.

Status: Apprehended on 12/21.

Razor looked at the booking photo, it was his kat, and he had a bloody mouth during the photograph too. Razor then thought back to the names the kat had given.

"_I'm James Lion, he's Ronald Scurry and he's Yuri Veribatch."_

He typed in Ronald Scurry. His file came up as well.

**Scurry, Ronald**

Ht. 5-9 weight 199lbs

Military Training: Demolition expert. Combat engineer. Medal of Honor recipient.

Criminal Record: Arson, theft

Booking date: 12/21

Finally he looked up Yuri Veribatch.

**Veribatch, Yuri**

Ht 6'1 weight 188

Military Training: Sniper school advanced combat training, demolitions, first aid, escape and evasion school. Medal of Honor Recipient

Note: Discharged from military, medical discharge (Loss of hearing/Deafness)

Crimes: Arson, armed robbery, assault, vehicular theft, DUI

Note: Suspect in 11/22/99 bombing of Enforcer headquarters.

"Bingo." Razor said to himself.

Dark Kat was responsible for the bombing on Enforcer HQ back in 1999; Razor remembered the day very well. Razor typed in Dark Kats name.

**Dark Kat (Alias)**

Height Approx. 7'0 Weight Approx 320lbs

Military Training: N/A

Crimes: Arson, murder, destruction of property, terrorism, suspect in 11/22/99, 10/1/98, 9/30/93…..

Razor didn't even bother to read the entire file. Unfortunately, there was no given location of his whereabouts. He showed up on his own terms. Somewhat satisfied, Razor logged off the computer. It was amazing how the media seemed to have more information than the law enforcement agencies. He got up from the computer and headed towards a table and began reloading his glovatrix. If T-bone had somehow sided with Dark Kat, he would need to keep a closer eye on everything and stay well protected. After he loaded the glovatrix he walked over to his cyclotron and ran a few diagnostic tests on it.

Chance Furlong awoke on a garbage ridden beach. His skin stung, the salt water felt like acid eating away at his wounds. He stammered to his feet, the sandy beach hampered his ability to get up. He looked up at the full moon and began to laugh manically. He watched the sinking yacht and it only fueled his laughter even more.

"It's not over, Razor!" He roared.


	9. Chapter 9

Enforcer Tanner stood at attention upfront of Commander Feral's desk. The Commander was on the phone with somebody, yelling at them, _hopefully his voice would be worn out when he had to deal with him, he thought_.

"Damn it! Get on it, why are you still talking!" Feral growled into the phone, immediately slamming it down into the cradle.

"TANNER!" Feral yelled.

"Sir, yes sir!" Tanner replied, nervously.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN AN ENFORCER CRUISER INTO A FINE CHINA SHOP AT 9'OCLOCK LAST NIGHT?" Feral screamed, knocking papers off his desk.

"I saw a Swat Kat, I tried bringing him in!" Tanner answered.

"A SWAT KAT?!! A SWAT KAT?!! WHAT THE HELL IS A SWAT KAT DOING IN A CHINA SHOP?" Feral screamed, standing up and slamming his paws on his desk.

Before Tanner could answer, Feral plopped down in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. He took several deep breaths.

"_Where the HELL do they get these guys? In one week he has lost a plane and a brand new cruiser. He's worse than Clawson and Furlong ever were!" _Feral thought to himself.

"Tanner, congratulations. You have just been demoted, again! You will be in charge of the call center, at nights. It's so easy, even you can do it!" Feral growled. "Dismissed!"


	10. Chapter 10

T-bone made his way through the dense swamps on the outskirts of the city. His eyes glowed in an eerie yellow manner. His body ached; his flesh was falling off with each step.

"_The master will help; he will make the pain go away." _ He thought to himself.

His mind, once full of thoughts was beginning to crumble, he felt like he was reverting back to a primitive nature. Drool began to seep out of his mouth and his ears perked up at each noise in the distance.

He found his way to a large monstrous cavern and made his way into it. It was harder to walk on just two feet, he started to crawl. His fur began to fall off in patches, revealing green scales. His tongue became more reptilian like, and finally he slithered into the realm of the master.

"Damn! It appearssss that katalist 89 wasn't a good choicccccce!" The mad doctor cursed at himself.

Dr. Viper watched as his creation become nothing more than a large puddle of putrid smelling green ooze. The reptilian/feline hybrid rolled his eyes and picked up a stainless steel device and headed to an observation table.

"No matter, I'll ssssimply clone another one!" Viper hissed to himself.

The large kat lay restrained to the table. He was in complete and utter agony, his bloodshot eyes watched in horror as Dr. Viper paced towards him to take more blood and tissue to create another one of his horrors.

"No more! Please, just kill me!" The unmasked Swat Kat begged.

"Ssssorry, Mr. Furlong. This may sssssting a bit." Dr. Viper sarcastically quipped, flashing his razor sharp yellow teeth.

Chance howled out in pain. Dr. Viper hadn't used any anesthetics or pain reducers the first time, and he still felt the pain. He winced as he felt the random tools and devices being inserted into his body, peeling flesh with each flick of the wrist.

"Viper….if I get loose…I'll kill you!" Chance screamed, fighting at his restraints.

Dr. Viper began to reach into his pocket and pull out another surgical tool. He dramatically pulled it out and inspected it.

"Time for another brain tissssue sample." He said, without any emotion at all, how a scientist would dissect a toad in an experiment.

Chance stopped fighting the restraints and dropped back down into the stainless steel table, emitting a small thud that echoed through the bizarre laboratory.

"No, not that! NOT THAT!" Chance screamed in horror.

Dr. Viper let out a hideous chuckle as Chance Furlong squirmed around the table like a worm trying to avoid the reptilian hands holding the surgical tool.


	11. Chapter 11

Commander Ulysses Feral looked out the large plate glass window, down upon the various buildings that surrounded Enforcer Headquarters on the North side of the building. He listened as two jets scrambled from the runway above his office. He had ordered teams of fighters on patrol 24 hours a day, until the Swat Kats were brought in.

"_I must be mad. Those hot shots could decimate my entire squadron, who knows what crazy and devastating weapons those two freaks have at their disposal."_ He thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when a loud knock filled his office. Feral turned around and gazed at the door. "Enter."

The large metallic doors opened slowly. Feral was ready for more bad news, or even worse than bad news, Lt. Commander Steele. It was neither it was one of his more competent Enforcers, Sgt Pain (Authors note: The Sergeant seen in the episodes.)

"Pain! How have you been, it's been awhile!" Feral boasted, his mood lightened.

The Sergeant didn't reply right away, instead he clicked his boots together and rendered a salute. Feral walked over to him and smacked his hand, playfully.

"Damn it Mike, I tell you every time. How the hell are you?" Feral chuckled.

"About a million bucks short of being a millionaire." The Sergeant gruffly answered.

Feral smiled at the joke he had heard a million times before. "How was Anakata Island?"

"Expensive. Boring too. I just wanted to let you know I'm back." Sergeant Pain responded. "Also, I'm sorry about what happened to Lt. Feral, she was a good Enforcer and a good kitten. Better than that dumb ass Steele."

Feral turned around and plopped in a large leather chair behind his desk and motioned for Pain to have a seat. Pain marched over and took a seat, and watched as Feral pulled a bottle of liquor our of his desk.

"Drinking on duty isn't authorized sir." Pain remarked.

Feral gave a stern look at the Sergeant. And slowly twisted the cap off the glass bottle, the smell of cheap alcohol filled the Commander's office.

"Mike, compared to what I have planned, authorization and rules the regulations, they're being thrown out the window."

"I'll take mine on the rocks, sir."

Feral slightly smiled and poured two glasses. He slid the glass to the Sargeant who took a sip of the clear liquid.

"What did you have in mind, Ulysses." The Sergeant asked.

"I'm planning on bringing out the heavy artillery on these pests." Feral replied.

"I heard their plane was shot down. Has it been salvaged?" Pain asked.

Feral nodded and took a liberal sip of his beverage.

"The Behemoth tank?" Pain asked.

Feral shook his head no.

"Hmm. How about the Blue Manx II" Pain asked.

"Nope." Feral sighed.

"I give up Uly. What _heavy artillery_" Pain said, finishing his drink.

" I'm going to send Max and Molly Mange to bring the Swat Kats in." Feral said matter of factly.

Sergeant Pain felt a rumble in his stomach. It felt like somebody had unleashed a small nuclear weapon inside his body.

"The Metallakats!" Pain exclaimed.

Feral nodded and refilled their glasses.


	12. Chapter 12

Razor sat at a work bench adjusting his glovatrix. He figured if he kept himself busy for awhile an answer of some sort would emerge in his clouded mind. Suddenly a loud crash disturbed his peace. He swung around and aimed his glovatrix at the female kat. She jumped in fear as the Swat Kat aimed his weapon at her.

"I'm sorry! I must be going nuts. I forgot you were here!" Razor said, lowering the modified weapon.

"It's ok. We're all on edge these days." Callie replied picking up a tray of tools she accidentally knocked over.

It had been 2 days since Razor had rescued her and brought her back to the isolated hanger in the desert. He never revealed his identity, as much as he wanted to. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Razor, we can't hide forever out here. I have to get back to the city, the people need me. _They need you as well!"_

"I'll take you back, but me? It's over Ms. Briggs. There are no more Swat Kats." Razor said, tossing the glovatrix on the table.

"Whatever is going on, Feral won't be able to stop it. He tries, God, does he try. But it's not enough." Callie went on.

"Innocent kats are dead. What would you have me do?" Razor asked.

"Endure. You can be the out cause; you can make the choice nobody else can, the right choice. Mega Kat City needs you!" Callie replied.

Razor let her words settle for a moment. He and T-bone had always mentioned about going down in the blaze of glory, if they were to ever fall. Here he was hiding in the desert like a coward, waiting to be caught by Feral, T-bone maybe even the Pastmaster. He let out a quick sigh and put on his helmet.

"Let's go." He ordered.

Callie walked towards the cyclotron, still parked in the same spot as before. Her heels click clacked on the concrete floor.

"No, let's try something different." Razor said.

Callie turned around to face him. He pulled out a remote control and pushed a button, the tarp covering the large vehicle began to rise. Finally, the entire machine was revealed. It was an Enforcer style tank, painted with the familiar blue and red of the Swat Kats.

"What is it?" Callie asked.

"I call it the Mega Tank. It used to be one of Feral's." Razor responded proudly admiring his latest weapon.

"Does it work?" Callie asked.

"I dunno. Guess I'll find out soon enough." He said.

Professor Isaac Hackle got of the expressway and headed for downtown Megakat City. Commander Feral had contacted him and set an appointment for him to arrive at Enforcer Headquarters at noon. For an inventor of advanced and devastating weaponry he lived a humble life. His pick up truck was nearing 25 years old and often wouldn't start.

"_I wonder what the Commander wishes of me. I really don't want to build any more weapons, but I owe him so much for all of the problems my creations have caused." _ He thought.

He drove his old pick up to a checkpoint. Due to the recent events, security around the building was more tight. A young kat, his name tag said Tanner halted the truck.

"Please present your ID card, sir!" The kat enthusiastically ordered.

"Fine day, isn't it? Here you go young man." Hackle said.

The kat politely smiled and scanned his ID card with an electronic scanner. He gazed at the screen and handed his card back.

"Welcome to Enforcer HQ, Mr. Hackle. The Commander is expecting you, please park in the parking garage. Have a nice day." The Enforcer answered, with the same enthusiastic manner as earlier.

"Thanks, have a nice day." Hackle replied, warmly.

"_I wonder how many young kittens my devices have killed over the years. Young men like that living their lives, defending the laws…their beliefs."_ The inventor thought to himself. _"I call my inventions creations, but all they do is destroy."_

He found an empty parking space and parked. Before he got out he thought back to some of the things he was responsible for, and the people who had to clean it up. There was the feeling of self pity that had developed over the years, all of his non-military creations were just tinker toys in the minds of the public, he as a creator of death and misery and couldn't escape his destiny. He stroked his white beard and finally got out of the truck. He made his way to an elevator, as a younger kat he would have taken the time to walk down the various levels of the parking garage, but now, his fragile limbs couldn't handle the stress.

"_I'm just as horrible as Dark Kat, maybe worse." _ The old scientist thought to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Professor Hackle stormed out of Commander Feral's office. His eyes burned with rage, his heart was pulsing at an extremely fast rate.

"Absolutely not! Commander Feral, those two…._things_ cannot be trusted. You must have lost your mind!" Hackle screamed, continuing his way down the hall.

Feral caught up to him and shoved him into a wall. A group of Enforcers conversing around a water cooler swarmed in on the two kats and separated them, before there was a fight.

"Damn it, Hackle! I know the risks. _Believe me, I know the risks._ I don't want to put these two out there anymore than you do, but they are the only one who can stop those two hot shots!" Feral went on. " I don't have anything that can come remotely close to stopping them. My worst fear has arrived, they Swat Kats have gone rogue, or haven't you been watching the news! They MUST be stopped!"

"Even so, I will not and cannot reactivate the Metallakats. How will you control them? Every attempt in reprogramming them has failed. Instead of reforming they continue to cause havoc. Only the Swat Kats could stop them, when the Swat Kats are gone, who the hell will stop them? Surely not _you!" _Hackle screamed, being held by two Enforcers in combat gear.

Feral lunged toward Hackle, shacking himself lose from the two Enforcers restraining him. Veins began to pulse out of his forehead, his eyes went wild with rage. He pulled a document out of his pocket.

"Hackle, you have no choice! The mayor has given me full authorization to take the Swat Kats down. In a few hours, I'll put the city on Marshall Law and shake them out of hiding! The mayor has put this into my hands, and you must, and will follow all orders!" Feral said, handing him the document. "Hackle, you've just been commissioned. Now see two it that Max and Molly Mange are operational in one hour!"

"Your making a big mistake Commander Feral, a big mistake!" Hackle said.

"Take this man to the laboratory, and see to it that he follows orders." Feral ordered the two kats.

They complied and began to drag Hackle down the hallway and to the elevator. Hackle continued to scream and curse at the Commander who watched as the elevator doors closed. He turned back and headed to his office, slamming the doors.

"Kats alive, I know its insane, I know its wrong. But it's the only thing I can do!" Feral hissed.

Meanwhile, the Mega Tank with Razor behind the controls lumbered toward the city. Compared to the cyclotron and thunder truck, it was a total slug on the road, reaching a top speed of 50 MPH.

"Can't this thing go any faster, Razor? _My car_ does better than this!" Callie joked.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Briggs. After all, it is a _tank." _Razor replied, looking at various gauges and monitors.

Callie rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. At this rate, and adding the factor of rush hour traffic, she estimated that they would reach town hall in a week. She sat back and adjusted the harness on here seat.

"Folks, we'll be landing in MegaKat City in 5 minutes. Please buckle your seat belts and put up your meal trays." Razor said, mimicking the order of an airline pilot.

"What are you talking abou-"

Callie was cut off at the sound of a jet turbine roaring to life. The Mega Tank began to fly down the rural roads at an astonishing speed of 190 MPH. The sound of the engine drowned out the screams she let out, Razor didn't notice as he steered the tank avoiding traffic.

An older couple in a station wagon made their way to the metropolis as well. They were in their 60's and had just retired. There roof was covered in a luggage rack, and they both sat in the front looking at the city growing in their windshield.

"Hot diggity! We made it!" The grey old kat exclaimed.

"Anthony will be so happy to see us! I can't wait to see my son, a real Enforcer jet pilot. The folks back in Cooterville will sure be 'cited bout this." The female said.

"You got that right, Abigail. Now pull out that map, I dunno where Enforcer Headquarters is, and this city is big. I bet it's the size of 1,000 Cootervilles alone, why I bet its bigger than Pole Kat County!" Harold, her husband replied.

Abigail pulled out the dated road map and put on her reading glasses. The whole road began to rumble and a cloud of smoke emgerged behind the small station wagon.

"Gee, Harold, do they got earthquakes in Megakat City?" Abigail asked.

" I don't a reckon so." Harold lazily replied.

Before Abigail could answer, a blue and red tank whizzed by them in a blur, kicking up dust and nearly knocking the car off the road.

"What in _tar nation _that, Harold?" Abigail screamed.

"I dunno, but boy, I want me one of those!" Harold exclaimed, watching the blur continue down the road toward the city.


	14. Chapter 14

The Mega Tank came to a screeching halt. Razor looked through a digital periscope. The Enforcers had set up various road blocks around the entrances and exits of the entire city.

"Crud." He murmured.

An Enforcer Sergeant began to speak over a megaphone. Razor recognized the voice, belonging to Sergeant Pain, Feral's right hand man.

"This is Sergeant Pain. Surrender Swat Kats, come out of your…..vehicle with your hands up!" Pain demanded.

Razor sighed. The Enforcers were always getting in the way, even before the Swat Kats allegedly went rogue. He scanned his weapons panel, seeing what armaments he had to tackle this situation, than a thought hit him.

"_Wait a minute, this is a tank!" _He thought to himself.

He eased the throttle and crept up toward the road block, which were just 3 squad cars and a wooden police barricade that said _STOP._ He grinned when the 3 Enforcers and Sergeant Pain jumped out of the way, and the smashing of metal and glass came from beneath the tank.

"Well that's one way of negotiation." Callie said.

Razor looked in the periscope at the 3 Enforcers waving their fists in anger at the damage he had just caused. He let out a slight grin.

"Negotiation was never one of my strong suits." He replied

"I beg to differ." Callie joked.

After they got through the pathetic road block, they continued onward to the city. The radio began to come to life, with Enforcer chatter.

"_Suspect is in a blue and black…tank. Requesting back up!"_

"_A tank?"_

"_10-4 a tank, a big red and blue tank. It looks like one of our Peace Keeper tanks, over!"_

Razor listened to the Enforcers trying to form a plan, but all they could do was keep reporting, so far the only thing they had were patrol cars, which would crumble like tissue paper trying to stop his newest invention on the fight on crime.

Anthony Tanner, demoted fighter pilot, patrol man, call center technician and now gate guard heard the chatter on his small walkie talkie.

"So you've come back for more, huh?" He said to himself.

Tanner ran away from his post, causing a line of cars to angrily honk their horns in frustration. Visitors, Enforcers reporting for duty all watched the kat sprint toward the Motor Pool.

"Where are ya going ya jerk?" A dump truck driver by the name of Murray screamed from his rolled down window.

Burke and Murray had scored a contract taking out the trash and waste of the Enforcer HQ. The paycheck was great, but all the bureaucratic procedures made it into a nightmare.

"Duh, I guess when ya gotta go, ya gotta go!" His partner, Burke replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Tanner could feel the heat rising in his ears, his blood was boiling. _"Damn it Tanner, ease off the throttle, your going to get us killed!" _ The voices of past tormenters began to echo through his enraged mind, one at a time. _"Anthony! It's either me or the Enforcers. Your hardly yourself anymore! Do you even love me anymore?"_

"_Tanner! You're a damn disgrace to the uniform!"_

He gritted his teeth as he pulled open a large bay door by himself. He stood in the shadow of the massive Behemoth tank and looked at the grey and white paint that bloused the heavy armor.

"I'll show you all. I am not a failure!" Tanner sneered to himself.

He climbed up the side of the tank, scaling it like a tall mountain and a kat on a mission. When he got to the top of the tank he looked down at the concrete floor, feeling a strong sense of accomplishment, but his task was just beginning. The heavy door to the hatch screamed open, like an unused gate in a haunted mansion or a prison cell door closing for the last time.

The seat felt comforting and invigorating at the same time as he sat in it. Effortlessly he turned on the systems and put on a helmet. He was about to turn on the radio, but decided against it.

"_This is my time. I don't need any help. This is my time…" _ The crazy voice in his head began to whisper.

He pushed the gas pedal and the massive tank began to creep into motion, it's operator a crazed animal, without any sign of remorse, just a strong hatred for those who wronged him in the past.


	16. Chapter 16

Lance Corporal Henderson felt groggy. His relief at the gate had called out sick at 0400hrs. He figured it was a good thing that he did not know who the relieving sentry was, he felt like punching that kat in the face. The duty Sargent told him that he would continue working the front gate until the next shift started at 1600hrs. His partner, Tanner had ran away in a flash leaving him to operate the checkpoint by himself.

"_The last thing I want to do is pull gate duty. At least that stupid rookie is gone, Kat's alive he is an idiot" _The Corporal thought to himself.

A large and battered dump truck crept toward the gate. He sighed and grabbed his clipboard and approached the truck's driver side.

"Good morning. I take it your here to take out the trash." The Corporal attempted politely.

The driver of the truck, a small stocky kat who reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke opened his mouth, exposing nasty yellow teeth. The smell of dead livestock rolled off his breath.

"No shit Sherlock. I guess that's why your the gate guard!" The small, disgusting feline replied.

Corporal Henderson rolled his eyes. He was used to taking abuse from people, not standing up for himself. Thats why his wife had left him and he had been passed over for promotion at least 5 times:thats when he stopped counting himself.

"Can I see your license, registration and permit, sir." Henderson asked.

The stocky kat murmured something incoherent and handed him a wad of papers. Corporal Henderson pretended to skim through them, it was just a formality these two kat's and there truck were here at least 3 times daily. The ground started to shake a little at first, then the truck began to rock violently.

"Duh, Murray what is that?" The bigger, fatter kat asked.

"I dunno, Burke. Whats going on, Sherlock?" Murray asked.

Before Corporal Henderson could answer, the sound of metal crashing through concrete echoed throughout the area. A large tank began to stagger through the reinforced concrete wall that prevented intruders from entering the Enforcer Headquarters. At first the vehicle seemed to be stuck in the wall, but it began to rock back in forth, similar to a new parallel parker and broke free.

"HOLY SHIT!" Murray screamed.

The two work kats struggled to get out of the vehicle. Time was running out. Corporal Henderson jumped onto the side of the truck and ripped the door open. The driver of the tank either did not see them or simply did not care. The two idiotic kats in the truck seemed to have forgotten how to undo their seat belts. Henderson used his claws and tore the belts apart.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE TRUCK, NOW!" Henderson ordered.

The small, ill mannered kat was in shock. Henderson grabbed him by his vest and tossed him out of the cab like a rag doll. The larger, dumber kat looked at the suddenly enraged Enforcer and gently got out of the cab.

Corporal Henderson watched as the 3 story tall tank rolled over the now diminutive dump truck and crushed it like tin foil. Henderson stood in awe watching the massive vehicle creep out of distance heading toward the parking lot where the Enforcer's parked their personally owned vehicles.

"Thank God, I took the subway today." Henderson said sarcastically looking at the small kat holding his green cap mourning over the loss of his beloved truck, the cornerstone of his business.

Corporal Henderson coughed and handed Murray back his paperwork. A small smile developed on his face.

Tanner sat in the cockpit of the advanced tank and foiled with the controls. The tank was miles ahead of any vehicle he had ever sat inside, and he had flown in the Navy and for the Enforcers. The displays and alarms going off might as well have been written in ancient Hebrew for all he cared. His mission was now personal ELIMINATE THE SWAT KATS.

He saw a panel with the word WEAPONS stamped into it and began to flip switches and press buttons randomly.

"Damn thing must not be armed!" Tanner hissed.

"_SELF DESTRUCT MODE ACTIVATED" _An electronic voice said.

Tanner quickly fiddled through the complex network of switches and buttons again pressing and flicking them nervously.

"_SELF DESTRUCT MODE DE-ACIVATED" _The Electronic voice alerted.

Tanner shrugged off the feeling of now knowing what he was doing and drove on towards his mission. He laughed slightly looking back at all the crushed vehicles of his coworkers.


	17. Chapter 17

Razor drove his own tank smoothly, he knew the layouts and controls like the back of his paw. The radio, set to the Enforcer's private frequency was full of chatter mostly about a red and blue tank plowing through make shift road blocks towards the metropolis of Mega kat City.

"Seems like they are not putting much of a fight up." Callie said.

Before Razor could reply a large explosion hit the tank, causing it to rock. The force felt like an NFL linebacker crushing a running back at the goal line. The controls and lights in the cockpit of the tank flickered like they were trying to say ouch in their digital and mechanical way.

"It would seem that they brought out the heavy artillery!" Razor exclaimed.

He looked onto his video screen and saw that a blockade of 3 Enforcer Peacemaker tanks had begun to fire a loose volley at his tank from their turrets. One of the "loose" rounds had smashed into the Mega Tank hard, although sturdily built, it could not withstand the punishment inflicted by a group of Peace keepers, a weapon that Feral had droves under his command.

Razor began to push a variety of buttons on the tank's console he looked up to Deputy Mayor Briggs with a slight look of anxiety on his face.

"I'm sorry Ms. Briggs." He said.

"For wha-"

The sound of jet blasts filled the cabin of the tank as the seat that Callie was sitting in almost instantly rocketed out of the tank. Razor thought he could faintly hear the screams of the Deputy Mayor as she rocketed out of harms way. He pulled the visor down on his flight helmet and activated his weapons panel. And scrolled through his inventory.

"_Hacker Missiles Deployed." _A synthesized computer voice said.

2 missile launchers raised out of the tank's small turret and launched 2 tiny missiles. They we're headed for the 2 tanks on the sides. They reached their target, instead of exploding they clung to the sides of the tank.

"_Download in progress. Stand by." _Razor's computer stated.

"Damage report!" The Tank commander in the Peacekeeper on the left ordered.

"Instruments report no damage, sir! Must have been a dud!" The driver reported back to his superior officer.

Within a fraction of a second his console began to flicker on and off. Unbeknownst to him, his onboard computer was being reprogrammed by the hacker missiles.

"What the hell is going on?" The Tank Commander ordered.

The driver looked over his controls, which seemed to be non-responsive. He fidgeted nervously in his seat. His helmet began to fill with sweat.

"WELL?" The Tank Commander asked.

Before his question could be answered their vehicle began to re position itself, the engine was roaring with life, as if it was possessed. It felt as if the vehicle was turning towards the tank in the center.

"We have lost control, Sir." The driver said, shrugging.

The tank on the other side of the formation experienced the same thing. Both of them had spun around facing the center tank and their engines were revving hard. The crew of the center tank oblivious to what was going on, fired another shot at Razors tank, barely missing.

Razor grinned and pressed a toggle forward. Through his video monitor he watched as the two tanks slammed into the center tank full force, a puff of smoke emitted from the center tank. The 6 Enforcers slowly exited their tank gasping for air, the smoke was thick.

"BINGO. Courtesy of Hard Drive." Razor stated.

Razor had confiscated most of Hard Drive's equipment on an earlier mission, almost a decade ago and had been working on the Hacker Missiles in secret for quite some time. Most of the weapons in the secret hanger were confiscated from enemies over the years. The Mega tank (MT) was in fact was assembled by Chop-Shop. Before Razor could reflect on his small victory he heard the rumbling of helicopters approaching.

"_Attention Swat Kats! Surrender and exit the vehicle with your hands up!" _A voice ordered over a loud speaker.

Swat Kats. There was a word that made Razor's heart sink like a boat smashing into an iceberg. There was now only one Swat Kat. Chance/ T-bone was AWOL.


End file.
